bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Necronis
Necronis was a Plasmid that, despite all attempts, could only be used by a small handful of Little Sisters and the rare Little Brother. As a result the public never knew of it's existence, mainly due to the effects of the necrotising dead ADAM. This did, however, pave the way to the creation of a Gene tonic. "If you have no hopes for the future, then place your faith in the Ressurector's Plasmid" -??? 'Necronis' The basic Plasmid allows the user to recycle the dead. 3 small splicers or a single Brute may be reanimated at any one time, and if they have ANY loot at the time, it is lost forever, especially since they will explode harmlessly upon death. Resurrected enemies are immune to any bullets, bolts or spears hitting them, aside from the heart or head. These basic zombies are a bit slower then the average splicer, and are bone white. Any weapons they may have held are made redundant - they simply claw their enemies to death. Security and Big Daddies ignore them (unless attacking their summoner and the zombies intervene). Flinging the Plasmid at living enemies, security or walls will redirect the zombies. If attacked when not attacking themselves they will defend themselves. This Plasmid only recycles splicers. A note on Zombie Brutes: These guys are faster then the other zombies, for obvious reasons. They also cost a Hell of lot more EVE to resurrect, so think carefully before bringing these guys from the dead. Manifestation: A holy white globle akin to Hypnotyze wrapped with a pitch black membrane. Visible white deformed depressions, the same as it's cousins, cover the hand. The apperence was thought to be used against Sophia's ideals, a physical repesentation of her beliefs. The truth is still shouded in mystery. 'Upgrade 1 - Resilience' Charging the Plasmid creates Resilient zombies. Their decaying flesh contracts and hardens, making it hard to hurt them, but slowing them down. They recieve 15% health boost but move at the expected zombie speed. Identified by their blackened flesh. Unlocks Upgrade 1-1 and 1-2. A note on Resilient Brutes: They are the most powerful, yet slowest zombies you can have. Also, because they have a lot of muscle, they will shrink more noticeably then other zombies. Pray they have something underneath their suit. Manifestation: The globle is smaller, roughly the size of a ping-pong ball, with the membrane covering nearly all of it. The hand still has white deformities, but the surrounding flesh has shrank slightly, with the flesh turning black in places, including part way down the arm. 'Upgrade 2 - Adrenaline' Charging the Plasmid creates Hyper zombies. Chemicals are pumped into a corpse's system, making the zombie a little faster than their still-living peers, but their stomachs are vulnerable (a problem with Hyper Brutes, who have quite a bit of gut). Very easily recognisable by their glowing green veins. A note on Hyper Brutes: They are the most vulnerable to damage, due to their huge guts. However, they are the fastest zombies in play, moving faster than the Atlantic Express on Red Bull. They can take out hordes of enemies before they have a chance to attack, or before anyone else realises what happened. They have a habit of charging at the enemy at full speed, knocking down still-living brutes. Smaller enemies have a harder time, as a charging Hyper Brute will scatter them completely, causing even Crawlers and Houdinis to fly in all directions. If they don’t hit living Brutes, or the Hyper Brute doesn’t collide into the scenery, they will have to slide to a halt in order to attack another foe. Protectors can halt these specialised zombies (yes, even Big Sisters). Despite the fact that they will get knocked down, hostile Big Daddies and Big Sisters will still attack at a chargeable position. These Zombies also can leap up to higher levels like their former allies. Manifestation: The Globle grows, and now just barely sits in the user's hand. The membrane is stringy and taught, and and ominous, green liquid can barely be seen swirling inside. Apparently, if you look long enough, the green liquid will take on the face of a 'soul', before disapearing. The user's veins gain a pulsing, green look, which stops halfway down their arm. 'Upgrade 1-1 Rude Awakening' Up to 3 corpses converted to the caster's will (defence and everything else) will lie on the floor until A) Their liegelord says so (a little bit like deactivating/reactivating security bots) B) a hostile enemy comes near. If it's B then the closest zombified Brute always takes precedence once awakened. If the summoner isn't in the room the zombies may still attack, but will lie back down afterwards. If by any chance the summoner is attacked the dormant zombies will get up and tear apart the offenders. Once finished, the caster can put them back into a dormant state if circumstances permit. Manifistation: The entire arm turns black and shrinks. Several green eyes appear on the hand (the largest being on the base of the thumb). These eyes 'sleep' quite shallowly, and are open just far enough to see them flicking up and down (known as REM - Rapid Eye Movement). However, they aren't open enough to be 'awake'. When one does 'wake up', and more often than not it will be the large one, all of them open up and begin shuddering violently. This lasts for a few seconds, before they go back to 'sleep'. 'Upgrade 1-2 - Death's call' Killing any zombie will cause it to scream like a demonic Little Sister. Any Splicer who hears this will flee, but will return shortly. Manifistation: The entire arm turns black and shrinks. A few inhuman mouths appear on the hand. When a zombie screams, these mouths scream with it. To date, no one has any idea why this happens, or how. 'Upgrade 2-1 - We Are Legion' Allows the recycling of twice as many dead, including a Brute and 3 non-giant splicers. Manifistation: The glowing veins go down the entire arm. The fingers stay where they are, but the bones 'outgrow' them, becoming sinewy bone talons that hold the plasmid in a tight grip. "It represent's the caster's grip over death... least that's what I think" ''-Dark Swarmlord 'Upgrade 2-2 I'll Be Back!!' Slain zombies won't explode. Instead they enter a dormant stage for a few seconds before returning to their master's side with half health. The first time is 'free', but then there is a 50% chance that the zombie will return to the grave permanently. Manifistation: The glowing veins go down the entire arm. The fingers turn into steel talons that pierce the oversized globle, which spurts green/white liquid everywhere. ''"Let me think on that. If a zombie refuses to die... well, it wouldn't suprise me if it was their will to continue in, erm... a... what's the word...? A physical way? Representation? Refusal to die in a physical representation. Sounds like Sophia..." -Dark Swarmlord, Audio Diary - "They'll Be Back?" This is my first blog post, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, and don't hesitate to ask or critisise. Or comment either way. Return to Hub Category:Blog posts